


Campbell Detention Center

by Ghoulgamestalker



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Blood, Character Death, Daniel is David's brother, Depressing, Gen, How Do I Tag, Humor, I Don't Even Know, No Smut, Shank - Freeform, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-08-09 15:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16452620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghoulgamestalker/pseuds/Ghoulgamestalker
Summary: When Max, Nikki, and Neil are caught trying to break into their highschool, they get a long sentence at Campbell Dentition Center. There they have to deal with overly happy therapists, sadistic guards, and the other incarcerated teens.





	1. So, you got arrested.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of doing important things I should I get done. I was thinking about the references in camp camp to prison and this practically screamed at me to write it.

"Fuck." Neil sat on the roof of a portable classroom, staring through a pair of binoculars. He watched as two cars, bathed in red and blue blinking lights crested the hill leading to his high school. Their sirens cut through the night like daggers in his ears. He lifted his walkie talkie to his mouth and pressed the button. "The cops are here. Our little break in is over." He went limp and lied down on the roof, as to not be spotted. He heard as Nikki's voice started. "Our little break in is what. Over." He sighed, actively stopping him self from face palming. He then heard Max's voice. "-od dammit, Nikki. Listen, Neil, if you even try to bail on us I will kill you. We almost have the grade sheets so just calm..." his sentence was cut short by the sound of a door breaking in and people yelling. He heard Nikki yell a tribal roar and then screaming, followed by what sounded like multiple tasers going off at once. Then another, and more until the screaming stopped, and all he could hear was Max laughing before the sound cut out. He started crawling towards the edge when a the roof gave out under him and he fell through. Right on top of a police officer. "Fuck."

The next few weeks were a blur as each of the fifteen year old's were put on trial. As they were step siblings, Neil and Nikki were put on trial together, and their parents fought tooth and nail to get them out, to no avail and each of them were given four years at A detention center. Max, however had parents that didn't care and pleaded guilty. Once the judge found out he had been the ring leader, he was given 5 years. 

As they rode in the bus towards the detention center, Neil began to case the place. It seemed like a good place for a prison, out in the forest somewhere, miles from civilization, but the place it's self looked more abandoned then like a functioning place. As they pulled up he saw a few people standing just beyond the fence gate. A red haired man wearing a sweater vest and slacks looked ecstatic that they had arrived, while a blonde man stood in a guard uniform twirling his nightstick by the wrist strap, with a sly smile. 

"Hello Kiddos, welcome to Campbell Detention Center. I'm David, and I'll be helping you help yourself." Said the redhead, with so much glee it was almost sickening. Neil heard as Max turned toward the man. "Fuck you, David. If you think I'm going to get better because you talk to me about how 'mummsy and daddykins' didn't give me enough hugs, then you are going be very disappointed. Eat a dick." Next to David, Neil heard a scoff. Next to David was a near perfect copy, except for his blonde hair and blue eyes, as well as a creepy look as he looked at the Raven hair. "Now, now kiddo, that's no way to talk to my brother, now is it. You don't want to spend your first month in solitary, do you." Max looked him dead in the eyes and said "Fine" with the most venom and malice as humanly possible.


	2. You guys are a riot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Max has a terrible secret and check out, you win a brand new nurf, with an included dolph

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IDK man, I'm just feeling like I should write something. Tell me if you like it or not and how to improve. I forgot to tell you that it will sometimes switch between characters perspectives in between episodes.

After the whole "incident", as David kindly put it, Max was taken into the building. Here he came face to face with a bored looking woman who was trying to find a uniform that fit him. He, multiple times, blatantly told her to go fuck herself.

"Listen you little shit, give me your hoodie so I can find one of these that fit you." She said, practically yelling through her teeth. He instead turned around and gave her the finger. She looked on the verge of exploding. "Do it now, or instead of gray or black, I'll make you wear one of the orange or pink ones. Trust me, it's a death sentence here." She hissed. He looked her in the eyes and began to take off his hoodie, showing his Metallica t-shirt underneath. He made a quick motion when she wasn't looking to grab a falling lighter and shove it in his waist band. He stashed it next to a small pocket knife and a almost empty pack of cigarettes. He watched as she turned towards him, holding a black shirt and a gray shirt. "Black." "Okay kid. Just don't be an emo. It's hard to stop kids from being criminals if they 'Just don't care'." She said, making quotes with her fingers. She grabbed a pair of black cloth pants and handed them to him. "The bathroom is over there." She said, pointing over a door at the far side of the room. "Wait, so you don't like, check for contraband, or something?" He asked curiously. She looked at him with an uncomfortable look. "I'm pretty sure that's like, illegal, because you're a kid and... all." He shook his head. "Fuck it, OK." He griped before he walked toward the bathroom.

Once he was inside he looked around. It was a small room with a few shelves holding different towels and soaps. He looked up and saw a rather large vent on the ceiling. "Yes. That'll work." He said before stuffing the crack under the door with one of his towels and pulling out his pack of cigarettes. He lit one up and took a long draw. 

After a while of smoking and trying to get dressed at the same time he heard Gwen talk through the door. "I've got one of friends here who wants to get dressed, so hurry up." He took his cigarette and ground it on the sink, before flicking it down the drain. He threw his clothes on and flushed the toilet to give himself an excuse before kicking the towel away and opening the door and seeing Neil. He leaned to him and whispered "it's horrible in here, the vent is letting in all sorts of shit." Neil looked at him, with wide eyes and pulled his shirt over his mouth and nose.

As Max entered the common area, he instantly got a feeling of being watched. He turned to see a larger teen, about a foot or so taller then him, twirling knife behind Daniels back, looking directly at Max, as if trying to figure him out. He stabbed the blade into the table and made a gesture at Max, telling him to go over there. As he walked toward him and behind Daniel he saw that there was a sheath on the blondes belt. Empty. The same size as the blade the other teen had. "Hey newbie. I'm over here." Said the boy as Max began walking to the table again. The boy pulled his knife out of the table and held it out, to his side. Suddenly a smaller boy ran up and delivered it back into Daniels sheath."What are you, the prison boss?" Max asked as he watched the boy run away. The alleged prison boss looked him in the eyes. "No man, I'm just Nurf. I make friends and hurt people. It's my thing. That was just Dolph helping me out." Bird said as he turned and snapped his fingers. Soon after a small boy with black hair was at the table, and Max got a good look at him, as he seemed kinda familiar. "HOLY SHIT, ITS FUCKING HITLER!" he yelled as he figured out what he was seeing. Nurf looked at him, confused. "No, that's Dolph." He said. 

Max began to make an argument, but then felt a hand fall on his shoulder. "Hey kiddos, how about we stop yelling about genocidal dictators and try to focus on fun." Max turned around and said "Fuck you Davi..." interrupted by the cold stare of ice blue eyes. "Guess again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and thank you for leaving Kudos


	3. No escape from reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some backstory and I'm very tired. Thanks for reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to comment any suggestions about the story.

David was an almost unbreakable man. His positive attitude, as well as his time working at different camps, gave him a feel for how most children were. Even if they were convicted criminals. In fact, in his time being a therapist, he has had 95 or so percent rate of success. It was true he couldn't quite get through to them sometimes, but he only had one 'Jasper', so he was doing fine.

He also had a brother, Daniel. Daniel was technically his half brother, them sharing a father, and didn't spend much time together before Daniels mother left their dad in the night. David had been destroyed by this had made it his goal to have a positive attitude like his brother, instead of being the small melting pot of angst and malice. It was years later, when the police busted a cult that would kidnap people on the road, that Daniel was found, along with his mother. At the time David had been 18 and Daniel was 16. 

The cult had left scars on him, but he was still able to get a decent education and eventually came with his brother to work at a prison. That ended with David getting shanked and Daniel trying to kill the man who did it in his cell, with a spoon. And a dinner tray. Needless to say, Daniel was fired and David went with him. At a later date they heard about a man who used to run a summer camp that David went to had gotten out of a prison himself and was starting a detention center. It payed pretty well and both of the brothers were the first to be hired, as well as a younger women named Gwen. After that was a man that had worked for Campbell before, who seemed like he should be behind bars, instead of working outside of them.

Now David sat in the employee room. Gwen sat next to him on the couch, her eyes focused on the trashy TV show that was playing. He heard as his brother ran the tap, washing of whatever dishes were bothering him at the time. David's own eyes fell outside the window as he watched the birds and squirrels play in the the pines and oaks. His brother never understood the appeal of nature, opting towards a one modern life, but had come with David anyway. This had earned him the the nickname of "Tree-fucker".

He looked away from the window and at his clipboard. He had a few appointments for later and he had both Max and Neil the next day. He felt like tommorow was going to be a great day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might post another chapter today or tomorrow from Max's point of view again. Hurray.


	4. Fucked up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David does his job as a therapist and Max says fuck that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's more of this for yall. Also I figured out the story and will post thirty chapters for season one of this story.

Max sat at a small table with his friends. Nikki devoured her toast. Neil and Max instead both had bowls of oatmeal. Max had been told yesterday that this was his punishment for calling Dolph names. Even though he looked like Hitler. Neil, on the other hand, didn't trust the milk cartons and he thought he saw mold on a slice of lukewarm, soggy toast.

Finally when he heard the bell ringing, Max got up and addressed his friends. "Alright. I'm going to go see Satan himself. You two scope this place out. I want to know how we're going to escape." He said walking off, just load enough that they could hear but not anyone else, who might have been listening. Like maybe a small german boy who had been sitting under a nearby table trying to listen to them, before he scampered off to Nurf.

As Max stepped into David's office he was immediately disgusted. The room walls were almost completely glass, with bars of course, but it opened up to travel a pond and a small waterfall, all underneath the overgrown trees. He immediately figured out that this man would probably switch his house for a forest cabin if he could. He saw David standing up, lift what appeared to be an axe made of gold. "Are you going to fucking kill me with that?" He asked as David noticed him. "Oh, this? I got this for being a volunteer firefighter when I was a teen. It a real axe, just not as good as one might think. Let me put it up." He said as he put it on a plaque above a, wait. "Is that a fake fire place. Why do just a pile of bricks on you're wall?" He asked curiously. David turned toward him. "It's a very nice hearth piece, and beside, it was here when I took the office." He explained as he got into a green armchair. He gestured toward a small red couch and pulled out a timer that was set for 90 minutes. "Don't normal meetings take an hour?" He questioned. "Well you're not not a normal kid. Now let's talk about your home life."

Half an hour later a very scared looking David opens the door to his office. Max walks out, a smug look on his face as he gives a nod to Neil. "Did you break him already?" He asked and Max snorted. "I'm pretty sure that he's probably never going to look at a belt the same way again. You should have seen the look on his face when I told him I cant feel my lower back anymore." He laughed as he walked off into the prison that he now calls home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Rosypie3 for being a crazy fast follower. I just have one thing to say. Beware Christmas chapter. It goes downhill from there.


	5. Riots and Revolts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stop, Riot time.

Neil sat down on a red couch, facing a fake fireplace on one of the walls that weren't made of glass and bars. Across the rug was a blue chair. On little table next to the chair there was a book that lay open. On its cover was a man in a yellow shirt getting beat up by buff dudes with wording on them, but it was to small for him to read. 

Still waiting, Neil began to think about the mistakes that for him here. He didn't understand how, He, an honor student, straight A’s, already applying for colleges, especially ones that one could only dream of, now incarcerated. Hadn't he already done what he needed to do, like they said…

His thoughts were cut short when a newly energized David burst into the room. “Well, hello there Neil. I had something to do, so I'm sorry I'm a bit late.” David punctuated his sentence with falling back into his chair. He pulled out a stopwatch and pressed a button on it. “Alrighty, it says here you cut some sort of deal with the School Security. What was that about?”

About an hour into their meeting, Neil was in the middle of telling David about the shitty science courses at his school, when Gwen burst into the room. She looked like a mess, with food in her hair and a plastic spoon stabbed into her hat. Her clothes looked a bit tattered. She looked at David and said something that caused David to panic. “Riot.” David jumped up, ran to his desk and opened a drawer. He pulled out multiple pairs of small handcuffs and threw Gwen some. They dashed out, David turning around and closing the door. Before it closed he looked at Neil. “Stay in here, the doors locked and only we have the keys.” While he may have been trying to comfort Neil, it only made him feel more uneasy. He looked around and eventually grabbed the book he saw, apparently titled Emotions Explained With Buff Dudes.

 

Max stood atop of a small table, watching as the prison unfolded around him. Both Nikki and Neil were in therapy, so he was alone. It saturated when a boy with a weird top hat insulted a girl with a weird pointed hat. They started yelling thing at each other until the top hat boy got punched by the girl. Then she got hit, making someone else hit her attacker. Before he knew it, a full blown riot had broke out. At one point Gwen had come out to see what had been hoping and was knocked down by a wave of fighting children. He watched as she crawled away towards David's office.

As Max stood watching the carnage, he heard a familiar voice. “YOU! I KNOW YOU!” he turned toward the voice and saw a face he thought he would never have to see again. “Theatre Kid? What are you doing here?” he said, trying to hold back a laugh. “YOU DID THIS TO ME!” he yelled back, wading through fighting children, trying to reach the table. Max let out a audible laugh, trying not to fall of the table as he watch the kid almost trip on legs and falling children. Then some kid came up to him and threw a punch. In return he hit the kid so hard, still staring daggers at Max, the kid spun around and dropped to the floor. Max stopped laughing and his smile dropped. “Of fucking course…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	6. He says fuck in the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this after I wrote the end notes.  
> r/madlads  
> Also "trigger warning" for bloody good times

As Neil sat in the small office, reading his book, a thought came to his head. A riot happening, he, being locked in a room, reading to make his problems go away, while his friends were out there, probably also fighting. This was what his years of school were like, lunch being the riot, for obvious reasons. He contemplated how he, a child of extreme talent and mind, had ended up with a animal girl and a knife wielding, cigarette smoking, psychopath, as his close knit friends. He hadn't even second-hand smoked, leaving the area as soon as he saw a cancer stick appear. Though despite all those precautions, he still managed to become a terrible person, maybe worse then Max or Nikki could have thought, but they would never find out about "That". Right?

David heard a scream erupt from the far side of the cafeteria. He turned his head and saw one of his worst fears. Blood. Lots of it. He saw Max, being strangled by none other then Preston, who himself had a knife, buried deep in his arm. He watched as Max twisted and pulled out the blade, taking with it what appeared to be chunks of bloodied flesh, and... oh god, was that muscles tissue? He rushed over and watched Preston's wounded arm drop, with max, before max grabbed his waist and tackled him of the table. David heard a clicking sound, and he saw a fire. It was if the noise calmed everyone down, as Max lit a cigarette to a draw, and put it out on Preston's face, the now silent cafeteria, now filling with his screams. Then he passed out, or at least David hoped. He rushed Max and raised the cuffs to his wrists, but then...

Gwen rushed down the stairs, paling. Any other time, the noise of a riot calming down was good, but it was to sudden, no gunshot, no warning yell, just quiet. She turned the corner and heard screams, but then they stopped, just as suddenly. She turned into the cafeteria, watching David, about to cuff someone, get stabbed in the chest. Then the chill. Oh god... the chill. A cold gaze shot passed her, as if a beam of ice. Then Daniel walked into the room, right past her. He put his night stick away, pulling out what appeared to be a pill bottle sized object, with a battery attached. She turned away as he opened it up, revealing a stun baton. This was going to end badly. She just knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck


	7. Electric Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Max gets a little caught up in a riot, he stabs David. This doesn't make Daniel very happy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for Paingst

The first thing Neil heard as he opened the door made him want to close it again. A girly scream rang out, and he looked down the hall to see Nikki opening the office she was in. They exchanged scared glances, and walked toward each other. As they turned down the hall, they realised that the sounds of a riot were gone. Then there was laughing. A cold creepy laugh. Neil ran to the walkway overlooking the cafeteria. He saw Max, wrestling a knife, with Daniel. In Daniels other hand was a small metal baton. Neil watched in horror as the blonde swung it toward Max. He was hit across the face, followed by a small flash. Both of them stopped,   
Max looked him in the eyes. "Was that supposed to..." He stopped , falling over while pulsing and shaking. 

 

Nikki watched as her friend was basically tazed. She turns toward Neil. "Are you going to do anything?" She asked, voice with an edge of anger. He turned toward her. "What would we do to that guy? He has a shock baton of all things. That's like suicide!" "Ah fuck you Neil." She responded before vaulting the railing, landing on a table and dashing toward Max in an effort to help him. She jumped on Daniels back and bit his shoulder. He tried to wrestle her off when they heard someone in a fishbowl helmet yell. "Yeah, second riot!"

 

Neil looked as a swarm of children and teens took over Daniels form and fought him and each other. He looked around for David, or Gwen. He needed anybody, because if he was blamed for participating in a riot, he could lose his parole. He would have sold out his friends to the police for nothing. If they found out, he might not have protection. He needed to run, anywhere. Wait, did he say that out loud just now?

 

Dolph listened to Neil's panicked rambling. Who knew that corners where such nice hiding places. He knew Neil's friends would love those little words. He clicked the button on his tape recorder and took off down the hall, away from the fighting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wants to, you can make art of my characters. Well, roosterteeths characters, but my Au. Also, Paingst is a thing now and you can't stop it.


	8. Reiny Day, but its worse.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What? Neil was a snitch!? Uh oh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Campbell time

Neil ran until he ended up in the showers. It was, surprisingly easy to open, having no lock on the door. He would worry about that later though. He took time to find a corner where he could see the door open, but nobody could see him, before sitting down. He reached into his back pocket, taking out a small razor blade, which he found and wrapped cloth around for a handle. "I don't understand, this is Juvie, not prison." He said to no one in particular. He entertained himself by imagining his dad trying to use his lab equipment, and failing.

 

In just a few hours, and a gunshot (which was a blank) from the QM, the riot had ended. Daniel had suffered slot of injuries, but the main problems were David, the kid named Preston, and the still unconscious Max. When asked, Daniel looked at his baton, realizing that there was a dial, which was on the picture of a skull. And his battery was drained after the first hit. Of course, it wasn't intentional. Not at all. An ambulance came by to grab the three people and statements were going to taken when a helicopter landed just on top of the building. A man was seen jumping down to a lower roof then the ground, jumping over the fence.

"Hey there Daniel, can I ask how your brother is doing?" He said followed by mumbling under his breath: "and why police are here?" "Oh ho there sir, it good to see you. There was a bit of a riot, and a kid majorly wounded Davey, as well as another kid. The police are here to investigate, because the kid who attacked was taken down by me, with a stun baton. He might be paralyzed, be cause I forgot to turn down the setting." 

 

Dolph watched through a window as the guard and owner tried to talk their way out an investigation. It was... entertaining to say the least. He looked at his voice recorder. "Just you vait Neil, you vill be an interesting asset to my new 'friend group'." He laughed to himself before turning around. He grabbed a small phone from his bed. Damn, it felt good to be a gangster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the dreaded Christmas Chapter. Get ready for lots of fun. (Fun is pronounced Paingst)


	9. The Blade Of Persuasion. Pt1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dolph has big plans for neil.  
> Max is very mad  
> Nikki doesn't know Neil's traitorous acts..  
> I'm sorry for this readers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare yourself

"Neil. If you don't find someway to escape before I get back, I am going kill you." Max whispers into the receiver of the phone. He had been given a phone call while he was in the hospital. Of course, it was given to him after someone called for him by name. Daniel had assured him that it was fine and that he could take the call. It was the voice of Neil, over the phone, telling him, that he had sold them out to the police prior to the break-in to get a less harsh punishment. Less of a stain on his fucking perfect record. He was going to kill him. Little did he know that Dolph stopped playing the recorder next to the phone and started laughing

 

Over the past week, Neil had decided that the abandoned shower was his place of safety. A fortress of solitude. A place to hide, read, stash stuff he didn't want those savages to rub their grubby hand on. He made basic lab equipment from scrap and wood. His experiments were all about self defense, sustenance, and ways to get away from attackers. He had lugged a metal chair up to the room, blocking the door when he was inside. Everytime he left, he put a small paper clip in the door way so it would fall out if opened, so he would know if he was compromised. Normally his area was secure, but once or twice it fell from the door, making him panic. Invade of emergency, he placed a jury rigged self destruct system that would burn everything in side. He hoped it wouldn't come to that.

Needless to say he was very surprised when small, innocent Dolph asked him to meet him in "His lab" later that night. He turned the corner toward the lab, when he saw an envelope, taped on the door.  
Inside was pictures of the inside, and a note that said "Don't bother. I have proof, and you need the lab." 

It was checkmate. That much he knew. But not the the extent he would find out it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued.  
> Brace yourself.


	10. The Blade Of Persuasion. Pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil.  
> Neil.  
> Neil nye the science guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this on my laptop because this is an important chapter.  
> Get that Paingst™ on, people.  
> also Dolphs lines work better if read out loud in fake German accent.

Neil sat in the corner of the shower the whole afternoon. After a while he began to think about who could have sent Dolph, even considering it was Dolph himself. But after careful thought and consideration, he remembered something. He had seen flashes of red hair, yellow clothing. A cold laugh, a knife here or there. The realization hit him like a bullet. the same boy that he had helped put in jail. Nurf. 

Soon the night began to show in the sky, visible only through the small window in the top of the back wall. Just as the seed of doubt planted in his mind began to sprout, the door opened around the corner. "Alright Nurf. You found me. Want do you want?" Neil said, grabbing for his shiv behind his back. He stepped around the corner, pulling his blade. "Well hello there 'Kiddo', what do ya have there?" said Daniel. In two quick steps, he was in front of Neil. He grabbed the make-shift weapon and inspected it. "Dangerous. Sharp. Deadly in the hands of someone who knows how to use it. I like it. Of course, I'm not here to judge your weapons, I'm here to payback a favor." Neil watched in disbelief as Dolph rounded the corner, holding Nurf by his hair, practically dragging him. 

"Vell, Vell. Neil, I have heard a lot about you." The boy began. "you vight be confused, so vet me explain. I am Dolph. I used to have a last name, before my parents wronged me. So I shot them. Ever since I have run one of europes largest organized crime groups, as 'The New Fuhrer'. I aim to crush all those who wont bend to my will." He said, before taking a quick breath. " I came to America on the word of someone in my American wing of the group. he told me about a kid who stopped at nothing to accomplish his goals. one who had first hand experience with illegal activity. You. He was also adamant about me taking in a kid who also killed his parents. a friend of his. But alas, Chucky was killed in a shoot out between us and the FBI. The same event in which I was captured. I bought my way out of prison time and was sent here instead. Three years ago. But then you were arrested, so of course I had you sent here, along with your parent killing friend, Maximilian." Neil was in shock, hearing all this information at once. "Why should I believe you. sure, you look like Hitler, but you also look nine years old. I don't think I..." He was cut short by a knife being laid on his shoulder. "Don't say that to Dolph, it not very nice." Daniel said, punctuating his sentence by tapping the crooked blade on his shoulder again.

"I guess vere I'm going with zis is, Will you join me? I see great potential in you." Neil didn't hesitate. "What the fuck, No. You are literally Hitler. I'm Jewish. Fuck that." Dolph looked taken aback. "Would vis change your mind zhen?" Neil made for the door, being stopped by the sound of his voice, panicking, admitting to selling his friends out to the police. He almost turned around, almost pleaded for the tape to be destroyed, but then he realized that he had all the info to bring down this Hitler kid. He turned around. "Listen, if you know what's good for you, you will leave me alone. or everyone will know everything." He turned once more, opening the door, making a mental note to burn the lab the next day. " this is your last chance Neil." He heard Dolph call out. "No." Neil said, a large amount of confidence building in him. He was so confident he didn't notice the order Dolph gave Nurf.

Nurf didn't blame Neil for anything. He had been a problem, and was glad that Neil helped put him away, to realize that he had done wrong. He didn't blame him for not bending to the Fuhrer's will. He didn't blame neil for selling his friends out, because his career was on the line. He only blamed himself. For being bad. for hurting others. for pretending to be a prison boss. for what he was about to do. He felt more sorrow then ever though, as he grabbed Neil from behind, and slit his wrists. He almost started crying as he saw Neil writh on the ground. But Dolph told him this was all he was good for. Causing pain. Causing sorrow. He went down and grabbed Neils hand, feeling the life drain from him. He heard as Neil called out nikkis name weakly, then maxes. Then for his dad, anybody to save him. It was only then Nurf began to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feels ┬━┬ノ(▀̿̿Ĺ̯̿̿▀̿ ̿ノ) me  
> me (⌐▀͡ ̯ʖ▀) ╯︵ ┻─┻ feels  
> Is that accurate? Please tell me.


	11. Not Canon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Check it!

Do you want to talk to other people who like this story?  
No.  
Oh. Uh well... Do you want to talk to the creator of the story?  
They don't want to, David.  
Well Max, that can't be to true can it? Someone has to want to join Ghoulgamestalker's new discord, right?  
Whatever.

*New Discord* Join and get tons of perks including being able to influence chapters and other stuff (Jesus Christ, this is hard to do). Yay.  
https://discord.gg/ThZ95bt

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, if you didn't like it or if spelling was off. I can't spell, and I'm only on my first book so I might not have much experience in writing fan fiction. If you did like it feel free to leave stuff for me in the comment's. I appreciate all stuff you leave for me to read.  
> Also an open letter to maxvid shippers.  
> One: this is Ao3. Not Shadbase.  
> Two: I respect that you like others things and will not drive you off because of a blemish (even such a big one) on a otherwise good record on a site made for fans to express themselves with the things they like.  
> Three: please do not leave comments that support maxvid. This is a request, not a demand, because I believe in freedom of speech.  
> *Cue a bald eagle flying by as I raise my hand to salute a American flag that appeared, suddenly, out of no where*


End file.
